


Shining how we want

by china_shop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, shortest fake relationship ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: Shortest fake relationship ever.





	Shining how we want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).



> Because Sam is love!
> 
> Many thanks to Cyphomandra for beta! Title from Colbie Caillat's "Brighter Than the Sun," which I always associate with these two.

“Phew!” Steve flopped onto a park bench, flushed more from embarrassment than exertion.

Sam stopped in front of him. “You want to explain your reasoning? You kiss me while we're trying to sneak past paparazzi. Why?”

“PDAs make people uncomfortable.” Steve ducked his head. “It worked with Nat.”

“A white man and woman kiss, people politely avert their eyes. I'm shocked.”

Whereas today had been pure pandemonium. “There’s gonna be headlines. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, just… if you ever kiss me again, make sure you mean it.”

Steve’s pulse quickened. He pulled Sam down beside him. “I can do that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cyphomandra: In an optimistic fashion I assume that one of the paparazzi decided to photograph a mixed-race same-sex couple to post to their supportive Tumblr page, and then realised what they were focussing on :D


End file.
